Let's Play A Love Game
by S4SugarSnap
Summary: ONE SHOT...After acting stupid over a guy who broke her heart Rene forces Bella to move to Forks with Charlie. Will Edward be able to distract her from her broken heart or is it really just sex? Let's play a little love game and see how things unfold.


**I don't own Twilight…**

**I feel crazy doing this because my life is totes crazy right now but I just couldn't get this story out of my head so…. Sometimes you just need to write shit or it'll drive you more nuts than you already are lol. Right now this is just a one shot. It might become more, who knows? But, I think I owe it to certain people (teambella23, slyt2, kay and my other supporters) to finish IA first. It's been a while I know. Life just kind of got in the way. I'm moving back to Los Angeles this Saturday (my boyfriend and I have been long distance for a year and a ½ and now we're finally moving together!) I have the rest of IA in my head and once I get settled it will go down on paper and up to FFN. Thanks for all of your love and patience…Now that you know my life story lol… **

**This is an AH, AU, Cannon Pairings, Slightly OOC but not too much…**

**After acting stupid over a guy who broke her heart Rene forces Bella to move far away from bad influences to Forks, WA, with her dad, Charlie. Will the charming, sexy, ladies man Edward Cullen be able to distract her from her broken heart or was it really just sex? Let's play a little love game and see how things unfold (I suck at summaries lmao. It's way better than it sounds I swear!)**

**Songs for this chapter: **

_**So Hott**_** by Kid Rock**

_**Hey Mister**_** by Custom**

_**Cold Fame**_** by Band of Skulls**

_**You're So Last Summer (Acoustic)**_** by Taking Back Sunday**

_**Lollipop (Lil Wayne Cover)**_** by Framing Hanley**

_**Death By Diamonds and Pearls**_** by Band Of Skulls**

_**Enjoy The Silence**_** (Depech Mode Cover) by Anberlin**

_**Friends **_**by Band Of Skulls**

_**Crushcrushcrush**_** by Paramore**

_**Fuck Was I**_** by Jenny Owens Young**

_**Cross My Heart**_** by Marianas Trench**

_**Enjoy the Silence **_**by Depech Mode**

_**Hysteric**_** (Acoustic) by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

**Let's Play A Love Game:**

**EPOV**

**(**_**So Hott**_** by Kid Rock)**

Have you ever had one of those 80's moments? You know where a girl crosses the threshold of some random doorway and everything around her disappears as the wind blows through her long curled hair and her heels turn into the highest and hottest fucking stilettos in the world. Her dress goes from this classy little number, cute in its own right, to some red and black underwear thing while she begins to dance like your own personal Toni Catan to that "badass" _fuckhot-damn girl-fuck me on my car _song that begins to play in the background. Yeah, it was like that.

This girl, woman, whatever, was incredible and I didn't even know her name. She had the sexiest long slightly curled chocolate brown hair. It looked perfect for pulling as I slam into her from behind. Her tits swelled up and almost spilt over the top of her blue baby doll dress. She had the creamiest looking thighs I had ever seen. They were like milk and all I wanted was a tall glass to quench my thirst. My dick twitched when my eyes made their way up to her perfect pink little pout. Fuck, what those lips would look like wrapped tightly around my cock. And her ey-, her eyes threw me for a loop. Lusty and smoldering yes, but they were deep and mesmerizing like she held the secret to life or some shit hidden behind those deep brown pools.

Fuck. Me. Please.

"Al, who's that?"

Alice Brandon, my cousin and the closest thing I had to a sister. Alice and I shared a bond, and a birthday. She was my most favorite person in this world next to my mama, but don't fucking tell anyone I said that shit. I have a rep to keep. What would people say if they saw panty-dropping fuckward holding his cousin's purse while she shopped because sometimes I just enjoyed her fucking company?

"Who?" Was she blind? The hottest fucking girl at this stupid party.

"That. Her. Blue dress."

"Oh her. She's new. Just moved here from Phoenix…Oh no, mm-mm NO! I know that look Edward. She's Chief Swan's daughter. He would kill you and make it look like an accident."

She crossed her arms and gave me her best attempt at a stern warning look. Considering the fact that my bite sized cousin was 5 foot nothing and weighed a whole whopping 20cents I took it with a grain of salt.

"She gotta name?"

"Yup"

"You gonna tell me"

"Nope. You don't need to know it since you're NOT gonna make a play for her"

"Sure Alice. I was just curious I swear"

Fingers crossed behind my back. I flashed her my famous Cullen smile. I knew that even my blood related cousin couldn't resist it.

"Fine Edward. It's your funeral"

**(**_**Hey Mister**_** by Custom)**

She acts like I wanna date the girl. I just wanna to see if everything under the dress is as mouthwatering as everything on top of it. And sorry Chief, but what her daddy doesn't know won't hurt him.

Poor girl, That fucktwat Mike Newton was on her like a bitch in heat. It was funny really. Every time he tried to touch her she would take a step back. Looks like she needs to be saved and I will happily be the lucky SOB to do so.

"Hey Newton, Your left sock called. It wants its virginity back."

I swooped in behind blue-balls in a dress and leaned my hand against the wall above her head.

"Fuck you Cullen"

"No but I fucked your mom last night"

Oh Mike just give up. The pissy look on his pathetic face was priceless. Although I have to give him some credit for even having the balls to talk to this girl.

"Wow, those where cheap, but thanks for saving me."

Whoa. Up close this girl was more than just hot, she was fucking beautiful. She turned and smiled up at me. The action made her soft hair waft over my face slapping me with in her incredible scent. My heart stopped momentarily when she trapped me in her gaze. Get a grip Cullen she's just a new piece of ass. Fuck her and move on.

"Edward" I grinned down at her after I found my sack.

"Bella"

She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down. Simultaneously my dick got even harder as my heart clenched while my head battled over whether or not the act was incredibly fuckhot or fucking adorable. I think I'm gonna go with my _"best friend"_ and run with fuckhot.

"So, Bella" That's it Cullen turn on the charm. Lour the little lamb into your lion's den. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Um yeah, I guess. I was invited by that tiny girl over there" she pointed to Alice. "I ran into her at the market earlier. I guess this is her house or something like that" She was rambling. It was kind of cute.

"Something like that" I said really low causing her to lean into me in order to hear me better over the loud musical styling's of Lil Wayne.

"It's my house actually. But it's her party. She's my cousin."

"Oh. Cool."

"Come on, I'll get you a drink of the good stuff"

"Oh" she looked down into her empty cup and bit that damn little lip again. "Um ok"

"Follow me"

I grabbed her hand and led the way to the stairs. She stumbled here and there but I held on tight to keep her up right. When we reached the bottom of the stairs she tugged on my arm. I was expecting her to throw a fit and storm off at the thought of following me up the stairs but when I turned around she held a coy little smile on her face.

"What's upstairs?" she asked as she batted her long lashes at me.

"The good stuff. I keep it in my room"

As I spoke Bella stepped in towards me so that our faces were inches apart. Instinctively my tongue darted out to wet my lips and I swear I heard a whimper escape her. Before I could fully process this thought the girl named Bella in the hot blue dress crashed her pouty pink lips into mine. I had never felt anything like it before. It was like pressing my lips to the most delicious power outlet imaginable. Sparks were an understatement. It was the most incredible kiss I had ever experienced. And too soon it was over.

"So are you gonna get me the good stuff or are you just gonna stand there all night?"

Holly Mother…

"ya" my voice cracked "ya" I cleared my throat "come on. I got what you need"

"I bet you do" Now it was my turn to whimper.

I completely underestimated this girl. I had her pegged as some naive new girl who I was gonna have to spend the whole night working on only to get annoyed with her after I fucked her. But this girl has been nothing but surprises. Fuck right now I wouldn't even mind spending the whole night with her.

Opening the door I walked in and went straight for the bottle on my desk. The room was illuminated by the soft light of my 40 watt desk lamp. In the distance I heard the _"tink"_ of metal as my door lock clicked. Why would she lock the door?

Slowly I placed the bottle back onto the desk and turned around to see a hungry looking Bella braced against the thick wood. I was wrong. It was she who was the lion, or lioness, and I was the little lamb that she lured into _her_ den. This role reversal became very clear when she charged at me and leapt into my arms.

When her silky legs wrapped around my waist I felt her wet heat radiate from between her legs. Bella sucked my bottom lip into her mouth begging me to return her urgent kisses. I opened my mouth to her and welcomed her sweet tongue into explore as she pleased. I was becoming putty in her sexy little hands and fuck did it feel fucking good. Those sparks from down stairs where 1000 times more potent. I felt like a bolt of lightning had struck me every time her candy flavored tongue stroked mine.

"Should we talk or something?"

I wasn't used to girls just getting down to business. Don't get me wrong, the vast majority of the Forks high female population were bonafied sluts, but they at least tried to pretended they were innocent, you know, sluts in sheep's clothing.

"Why? Don't you wanna fuck me? I mean you were eye-fucking me from across the room all night weren't you?"

Wow, I guess I need to work on my subtly.

"Um yeah, I guess. I mean of course I wanna fuck you. Have you looked at you? You should wanna fuck you"

She chuckled and began trailing blazing hot kisses down my jaw.

"So then what's the problem?"

What was the problem again? Hell if I knew!

That was the end of the talking. Next thing I knew I was throwing her on top of my bed and snaking my fingers up her thighs to remove her panties. I let my fingers slip over her center and growled at the feel of her silky warm pussy lips that were drenched just for me.

"God you're so fucking wet…Stay!" I snapped as I stood in front of her to remove my pants and boxers.

I heard a gasp sound from the mattress and looked down to see Bella taking in the sight of me. I'm not one to brag but I am pretty well endowed if I must say.

After pulling my t-shirt over my head I reached into my bedside drawer for a condom. This was the first time I had ever fucked in my bed. Usually we'd leave and go to her house, but seeing as how her house is the home of the Chief of Police I thought tonight was the perfect night to break in my childhood bed. Thank God it was high enough for me to stand off the edged allowing for maximum depth and leverage as she wrapped those long stems back around me.

"Sit up"

I said in a low husky voice after rolling the condom on. Those tits have been teasing me all night and I'll be damned if I'm gonna just let them sit in that dress while I pound the shit out of her.

I pulled the straps down her soft arms so that her luscious breasts popped out of the confines of the material.

"Much better"

I grinned as I positioned my head at her entrance. Unsure of how tight she would be I slowly entered her warm cave.

"MMM" she sighed contentedly as her eyes rolled back.

"Jeez you're so fucking warm and tight"

Her pussy was a-fucking-mazing. They should right books and movies and pay homage to this shit. Her walls responded to my every move when I began to shift inside of her. I started off slow pulling myself almost all the way out before crashing back in to her nice and deep.

"Oh…fuck…me…mmm Edward"

I loved hearing her say my name in pleasure. Maybe a little too much as I felt my cock growing harder inside of her.

"God baby you're pussy feels so fucking good"

She held onto my neck and shoulders and I grabbed two handfuls of her divine ass for leverage so that I could move faster. With each thrust her sounds increased in volume as her breathing sped up.

"Shit ya fuck me" She screamed.

"Are you gonna cum for me like a good girl"

Unable to hold out for much longer, I reached one hand down to her clit and began to pinch and pull to string her towards cuming.

"Fuck Edw-" it was a breathy moan "I'm…shit I'm… oh FUCK EDWARDFUCK"

Bella came all over my cock. The pulsation of her orgasming walls pushed me over the edge to climax. Fuck that was intense. By far the best fucking sex I have ever had.

Bella fell back onto the mattress with her legs still clasped around me and her tits standing up from her chest. They rose up and down as she desperately tried to catcher her breath and her cheeks were flushed on either side of her swollen lips. Fuck she's beautiful. Stop that you fucking pansy! This was just a fuck.

"Wow" she managed. Her eyes looked heavy like she could pass out right there with me still inside of her.

"Yeah" I smirked pulling out. "Hold on I'm gonna go flush this"

**(**_**Cold Fame**_** by Band of Skulls)**

When I walked out of the bathroom I found her asleep in the same position (hanging off of the bed) that I had left her in. Being careful not to wake her, I pulled her dress down and managed to slip my _Forks High Football_ t-shirt over her head. Fuck, it looked hot on her. My dick seemed to agree as it was instantly hard again. Once she was clothed I picked her up and placed her onto a pillow before pulling on some boxers and slipping into bed behind her.

As I laid next to her warm little body I thought about what it could be like to do this every night. To give up my "_player card_" and be with one girl. I think I could do it for the right girl…maybe. Bella's mouth managed to fall open in a perfect "o" that was begging to be penetrated…and he's back ladies and gentlemen.

**(**_**You're So Last Summer (Acoustic)**_** by Taking Back Sunday)**

Shit my head hurts. How much did I drink last night? God, Alice stop poking me, fuck!

"MMERR" I grumbled as I shook off the annoying little pixy and tucked my comforter under my chin.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Fuck Alice, let me sleep. We can clean later"

I heard soft laughter sound from behind me. Let me tell you, it sounded nothing like the high pitched silver chime of my dear sweet cousin.

"Really?" she continued to laugh.

I popped one eye open and turned my head over to see

"Bella?"

"Uh ya. Where's my dress"

God she looked incredible in the morning, all sex haired and in my t-shirt. The events of last night came tumbling back to me like some fuckawsome porn ending with a beautiful half naked woman still in my bed.

"You passed out and I was fucking tired after…so I put a shirt on you and then I must have fallen asleep too, I guess" my voice was rough with sleep.

"Oh"

She blushed but I couldn't even begin to tell you why. What I can tell you is that it wasn't helping my morning boner situation one bit.

"So…" I began.

"Look, Edward, don't make this awkward" ok?

She sat up and threw the comforter off revealing those fucking creamy thighs that I dreamt about all night. After standing up she continued her _morning after speech_, something I have given on many occasions. But, I must admit that being on the receiving end was a first for me.

"Last night was amazing"

Her blush deepened to a lovely crimson telling me that she meant it when she called me amazing. I couldn't help but smile at her attempt to give _me_ the brush off.

"But, I'm new here and I really don't wanna be tied down you know. I mean you we're great and I hope we can do this again sometime, fuck I really hope we can do this again, but…shit, do you get what I'm saying?"

"It was just a fuck Bella. No worries. Um so I have things to do today"

Like whack it 50 times thinking about the hot girl who just gave me the morning after speech

"So if you don't mind…"

"Right, and good, I'm glad…"

She lifted my shirt over her head causing her perfect fucking tits to bounce a bit when she brought her arms down

"We're on the same page you know. Zero weirdness."

I sighed when the titties disappeared again under the blue dress.

"So I guess I'll see around then?"

"Yup"

I sat up and smoothly ran my hand through my bed tousled hair

"See you at school, Bella"

She smiled and turned the knob of the door to exit. Alice was waiting at the door frame when Bella bounded past.

"Great party Alice, see ya tomorrow" she yelled in a sing-song voice, and then she was gone.

Alice took it upon herself to invite herself into _my_ room. Before I could stop her she was looking down her nose at me as she stood on top of my bed with her arms crossed.

"What?" I snapped

"Don't what me…" She huffed "so how was it?"

"Fucking insane, incredible, nothing ever like it before"

"Interesting. You gonna do it again?"

"I don't know, I suppose if she wants to hook up again I'd be down."

Of course I'd be down. That girl's pussy was the snatch of legends. Her body was incredible, and the fact that she wasn't all clingy and stupid after made her even more hot.

"(Gasp!) But I thought Edward _fuckem and leavem_ Cullen never repeats. So does this mean you like her?"

"No…no I don't even know her. But it was weird…Alice if you repeat this I swear to God I'll kill you"

She nodded vigorously waiting for me to continue.

"When we touched it was like I was being shocked with bolts of electricity. I don't know how else to explain it. I had never felt anything like it before."

"Interesting."

"That's all you have to say _'interesting'_?" I mocked in a squeaky girl voice.

"Well what do you want me to say? I think you've finally met your match. I think she'll end up being more than just a fuck. And I think you're playing with fire and soon you'll get burned."

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes at her "for the honesty".

"You asked." She jumped down and strolled out of my room with her arms still crossed.

"Hi aunt Esme"

I heard her sing down the hall. Soon my mother was standing in my doorway shaking her head.

"Clean my house, now" her voice was stern but her face was soft with a smile.

"I'm on it mom"

**(**_**Lollipop (Lil Wayne Cover)**_** by Framing Hanley)**

Another fucking school year, yay. But this one will most certainly be different from the last 3 fucking mundane years. I've already gone through every pathetic girl at this school. Now I'm just buying my time till graduation. And what better way to pass the time than by getting stoned in the senior back lot with my best mate and Ali's boyfriend, Jasper?

The three of us go back to dippers, but it wasn't until last spring that he began to see Alice in a new light. Ever since she gave it up to him at prom, the two of them have been up each other's asses. With her brother, my cousin Emmett, away at UDub that left me to be the 3rd fucking wheel most of the time.

"Dude hurry up and pass that shit, Alice will be pissed if I make her wait"

I sucked in a huge hit and felt my lungs be taken over by the intrusive smoke.

"Fuck _(cough)_, remind me to fuck Lauren again. Her brother get's some good shit and he cuts me a break for Lauren."

"Dude _(puff, cough cough)_ this shits good but her dirty snatch aint worth it" I chuckled and rolled my window down to eliminate some of the smoke.

"You good?"

"Yup. Senior year, let's do it!"

I pulled my Volvo up to the side of Alice's yellow Porch and got out. Only Ali could get away with such an ostentatious car as we were one of the more well off families in town. Alice's and my mother owned an interior design firm together in Seattle. While my father was the chief of surgery at Port Angeles hospital and my uncle Aro, Alice's father, was the "Brandon" in _Hale, Crowley, & Brandon, Attorneys at Law_ also in PA.

"Ewe, I hope you two brought a change of shirt, you guys reek of weed…No don't touch me!" Alice giggled as Jazz tried to snuggle up to her.

I popped my trunk and pulled out a fresh green and white stripped button down. Alice claims that it brings out my green eyes and complements the copper tones in my hair, what-the-fuck-ever Al. She's the most fashionable person I know though, so I usually take heed and listen to her advice. Leaving the top button undone I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and threw my bag over my shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a rusty red old school Chevy truck pull into the lot. I turned to get a better look at who in the hell would be driving such a shitty piece of machinery. None other than miss _fuck me please_ Bella Swan exited the cab of the ancient truck wearing the most illegally short skirt I had ever seen.

**(**_**Death By Diamonds and Pearls**_** by Band Of Skulls)**

Up top she had on a plaid button down to which she left the top few buttons undone giving her exquisite breasts room to breathe. To decorate, a long strand of pearls hung in between them. On her feet I couldn't help but chuckle as she wore an old worn out pair of black converse. But really the only thing I noticed was her backside. I was mesmerized by the swing of her hips as she strutted into the school building with that shiny fucking slightly curled hair of hers swaying back and forth right above the curve of her ass. I felt a primal need to run up behind her to warn off any other mutha-fuckers that might be checking out _my_ piece of ass. But she wasn't mine. She was fair game I guess, as was I. So, I pushed those urges way, way, WAY down deep inside.

"This is gonna be an _interesting _year" Alice laughed as she darted her eyes back and forth between Bella's ass and my eyes on Bella's ass.

Lucky locker number 267. Hello old friend. This is our last year together. Me-mo-ries…fuck my life my day just went from ok to shitty.

"Looking good Edward"

"Thanks T, u too" in that hookers and johns sort of way. Tanya Denali and I fucked once over summer before she went to Europe. It was alright. I mean her snatch was so loose it was like throwing a straw (one of those long wide slurpy straws) into an Olympic sized pool. And she smelled like a mix of old lady bath powder and jasmine. I shuddered at the memory.

"So I was thinking, we should get together sometime and you know, reenact our summer fun"

"Um ya. I'm not really into sequels but uh, I'll let ya know ok" I saw Bella walk past in my peripheral and ran to catch-up with her leaving a stunned Tanya standing alone at my locker.

"Hey Swan nice shirt" I said while literally looking down at her tits bounce as she walked. To my surprise she continued walking as though she hadn't heard a word I had said. I expected her to slap me or play coy and innocent but instead I jumped when her little hand swooped around to grad a handful of my backside.

"Hey Cullen nice ass" She turned to walk backwards staring me down in the process. I wish I had some witty asshole comeback for her raised brow and sexy smirk, but I was caught so far off guard by her willingness to play along that I had nothing. Sensing my loss for words she laughed, she fucking laughed at me, before turning back around and hurrying on her way.

"Fuck" I whispered

"What bro?" Jasper asked to my left.

"Nothing…AP history, let's do it!" I snarked. I was in all Advanced Placement class. Joking aside I took my academics very serious. I have my eyes set on Dartmouth for my undergrad and either Yale or Johns Hopkins for med school.

As I sat in class I couldn't get Swan's fucking T&A out my head. Her skin was so soft when I fucked her. It was like holding on to silk. Her lips were thick and juicy when she kissed me and fuck her pussy! She was so warm and tight around my dick. I wanted to move in and just live there forever. Great, now I have huge hard on and I'm stuck sitting here next Jasper's pansy ass for the next hour.

Fantastically, mind-blowing, electric sex aside, she seems like a pretty cool chick. Cool chick? Even I had to roll my eyes at that one. I can't figure her out and it's bugging the shit out of me. Every time I think she'll react a certain way she surprises me and does the total opposite. It's kind of hot not knowing what to expect from her. I know I don't do repeats, but that might be one rule I'll have to break. I mean I need to know if she really is amazing or if that was a onetime sex-fluke. I have to fuck her again, in the name of scientific experimentation of course.

**BPOV**

Alice wasn't kidding when she said Edward was fuckhot…

**(**_**Enjoy The Silence**_** (Depech Mode Cover) by Anberlin)**

"_Hey you're the new girl, Isabella, right?" I pulled my ibuds out and spun around to find a tiny brunet Tinkerbell in 4 inch hot pink Louis Butons pulling a carton of 1/2baked from the ice cream freezer at the market. _

"_Yeah, Bella, I go by Bella" She smiled._

"_Well I'm Alice, Alice Brandon. So, what brings you to the most boring place on earth Bella?" _

_She leaned on the handles of her shopping cart waiting for me to tell her my life story. Normally I would have told her to fuck off, but something about this girl made me want to trust her. I wanted to be her friend. _

"_I'm sorry I'm being nosy, It's just I get these feelings about people and I have a feeling about you. I know we're gonna be great friends"_

"_Ok for starters you're odd…but I like odd so that's a good thing. Um basically Cliff's notes version, I got stupid over a guy that totes wasn't worth it. My mom decided that it would be best for me move in with my dad until I was done with school." I explained. The real story is a bit more dramatic, but that's for another day._

"_Well, Cliff's notes will do for now, but I want details soon. Anyways, you couldn't have come at a better time. I'm throwing a huge end of summer party tonight. You have to come! It'll be great you can meet people and get a feel for the locals…"_

"_Um yeah, sure sounds fun. I could use fun." I smiled. You know what they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else._

"_Great!"_

_She jumped up and down a few times before hugging me. Again, it was weird, I wanted to hug her back. She just gave off this puppy vibe. You know when a puppy looks at the last piece of bacon and you know you should say no, but you can't help but give them the last little piece with the hope that they'll lick your hand and love you forever, that was Alice. _

"_So I have to warn you about my cousin. He thinks he's God's gift to woman because he is soooo incredibly good looking." _

_Um ok, I doubt anyone in this God forsaken Podunk flooding town could be that hot. _

"_He's hooked up with pretty much every girl our age, and some of their moms. Just try not to fall for his shit, even though I already know you will"_

"_Hey! Thanks for the confidence there buddy"_

"_It's not you Bella, it's just that he really is that good looking and charming"_

_Well, I guess we know how that shit played out…_

I first saw sex on legs when I walked through the front door. He was leaning over the pool table taking a shot. The long smooth stick slid gracefully though his fingers as it connected with the balls on the purple felt table. His shirt lifted as he moved giving me a peek at his defined V underneath. A sexy smirk played on his full lips as the balls clanked and spun in his favor. And his hair, fuck that sexy bedroom _I don't give a fuck_ hair! It stood up every which way like he rolled out of bed looking fuckhot. Hell, pretty boy probably did roll out of bed that way. He looked nothing like my last boyfriend, in a good way. His porcelain skin was pale with a hint of peach on his cheeks. His strong defined Jaw clinched and relaxed as he spoke and laughed with his friends and his ey-…fuck his eyes through me for a loop. They were a deep emerald green. I only noticed because he threw his head back in laughter letting the light hit his gorgeous green pools. I had never seen such expressive eyes before. I wanted to lose myself in them. Fuck get a grip Bella you don't wanna date him you just wanna fuck him. He's loose and easy, perfect to take your mind off of Jake. Stick to the fucking plan!

Oh I stuck to the plan all right. The plan however had no intention of sticking to me. The second he entered my body all rational thought left my head. Jake? Jake who? All I could see, feel, taste, and smell was Edward. He surrounded me and I loved it. I had never felt a connection so fast with anyone like that before. It was like getting struck by lightning over and over and over again. Pure awesomeness. Hands down (sorry Jake…actually no I'm not sorry ass-wipe) Edward Cullen was the best sex I had ever had.

"What are you thinking about?"

Alice broke my flashback right before it got really good and dirty. It was lunch time, finally. Not that I really ate anything, I was just sick of sitting in those boring fucking classes. I hated the first day of school. No matter where you are the first day is always filled with syllabi and lame ice breakers that no one wants to play.

"Nothing. How long is the lunch period?"

_**(Friends by Band Of Skulls)**_

Fuck. Me. Please.

As if my panties weren't already uncomfortable Edward strutted into the cafeteria looking like Sex and all things sinful. Every time I'm around him I find myself having to overcompensate with what I hope is witty banter in order to hide my nerves and true dorky unattractive nature. If he knew that deep down I knew every Star Wars movie by heart to the point of actually venturing Comic Con and that I cry every time I read Wuthering Heights and all of the Shakespeare's tragedies, he would laugh in my fucking face.

It's kind of crazy. I'm 99.9% sure that I'm NOT crushing on Mr. Cullen. Really I just wanna fuck him again, and again, and again! Our sexual chemistry was insane, but in all fairness we were wasted. I need to know if that spark was just a onetime deal.

We locked eyes for the briefest of moments before he waltzed past our table to sit down next to some mediocre looking blond with a bob cut.

"Lauren Mallory"

"What?"

It barely registered that Alice had spoken as I was too entranced by his tongue moving in between his lips as he spoke to the girl.

"Her name is Lauren and she's totes gross. Thank God Edward doesn't repeat. He's only talking to her because her brother is his dealer"

I nearly choked on my diet coke at all of the TMI. And then her words really sunk in. _Edward doesn't repeat_ as in I really was just a fuck and I'll never get a chance to see if the electricity I felt was really there. Alice must have noticed my face fall in disappointment.

"I mean I've never heard of him sleeping with the same girls twice, but there's a first time for everything"

Her face was warm and sincere in her attempt to make me feel better.

I don't know why this was bothering me so much but I really wanted to just go home and be alone, or call Jake. No, I don't need that loser. After what he did to me I don't (or at least I shouldn't) care if I ever see his sorry ass again.

**(**_**Crushcrushcrush**_** by Paramore)**

Once lunch was over I headed to my last AP class of the day, Advanced Placement Biology. Like every science lab class ever, the room was filled with rows of large tables each seating 2 people. I made my way over to the far side of the room, three tables back from the front. I hate sitting in the front, but I didn't want to be the loser in the very back either. I recognized a few people from the party and other classes I had before lunch including a pretty brunet named Angela. She was seated with her hand intertwined with the guy sitting next to her.

After taking my seat I pulled out my designated "Biology" note book and began to draw circles over and over again then I felt it. A familiar electric shock sprinted up my arm and down my spine. When I looked up I was met by bright green eyes and an inviting sexy smile.

"I see you're an artist, Bella"

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes "What are you like stalking me now?" His laugh was low and deep as he took a seat beside me at my lab table.

"Don't flatter yourself Swan"

"Wait, you're in this class?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I'll have you know, Isabella, that I am a straight A student in all AP classes. This, however, is the first class I've had with you. So what do you have to say for _yourself_?"

Wow, I have to admit I was kind of impressed. I took pretty boy to be dumb because in most worlds beauty and brains don't mix but hey, I guess you learn something new every day.

"I'm in British Literature Honors, AP French, not Spanish like you probably are-"

"Italian actually"

"Don't interrupt" I smirked "Trig instead of Calculus and I suck at History. It's my only remedial class besides gym."

"I see. Well Alice's boyfriend Jasper can help you with history, and I can help you with um _gym"_ I playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Cullen"

The class passed by rather slow as my mind was hypocritically way deep down into the gutter. Every time I glanced at him out of my peripheral I was stunned with flashbacks of his strong arms around me, or the feel of his thighs pressed into mine as he thrusted deep inside of me. I shifted in my seat to adjust my increasingly uncomfortable damp panties. Just when I thought I was gonna explode, his finger tips brushed against my outer thigh causing an involuntary whimper to escape my lips. The ass tried to hide his laughter at my reaction before taking his pen and writing a sentence onto _my _notebook paper.

"_U ok?"_

"_Just dandy" _prick.

**(**_**Fuck Was I**_** by Jenny Owens Young)**

Luckily my gym class got out early seeing as how it was the first day and all. I was able to slip off of campus without running into Edward again. I couldn't face him, not after he noticed the effect he has on my body during Bio. I was so embarrassed when he wrote me that note. And that smug fucking smile. I wanted to just slap it right off of his perfect face.

I needed to get away and recompose myself because lord knows Mr. God's gift to woman doesn't need more ammo for his already bloated ego. And I hated that I gave him the power to sleep or not sleep with me. _Edward doesn't repeat_…Who the hell does he think he is? Maybe _I_ don't wanna sleep with _him_ again, so there! Who am I kidding? If that boy walked up to me right now and said spread em, I'd ask how wide.

**EPOV **

**(**_**Cross My Heart**_** by Marianas Trench)**

Football practice was cancelled for the first day of school so I decided to go for a late night run after the rain stopped. I loved running at night, it was peaceful and gave me time to think. And boy did I have a fuckton to think about, like how interesting it was that Bella seemed as sexually flustered as I was all through Bio. I have to admit I was impressed by the fact that she was in AP classes. It was just one more thing to add to her growing fucking list of pros. What I don't understand was why she seemed irritated when the bell rang after biology. It was like she was annoyed by our proximity, by our chemistry. That's it! Maybe she doesn't wanna sleep with me again. Maybe it really was just a fuck for her. Wow, so this is it. This is what it feels like when I turn girls down for the repeat. This is what it feels like to be totally mind fucked by someone. I don't know whether to be turned on or pissed off. Who the hell does she think she is to turn me down? I'm Edward Cullen, I fucking say when!

2 miles latter I found myself running past her house. I noticed the cruiser was gone but a light was on upstairs. That must be her room. My feet carried me to her front door. My body was on auto pilot when I turned the knob on the unlocked barrier.

"Bella!" I whispered, no answer.

All I could hear was the blaring sound of…Depech Mode? She was screaming "_Enjoy the Silence_" at the top of her lungs as the 90's anthem blasted from the speakers. I made my way up the stairs and was stunned to a dead stop at the site of her dancing around the room in nothing but a blue lace, low cut tank-top and some boy cut panties with blue argil knee socks on.

"_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl"_

Of course she'd be wearing something utterly indecent. God hates me and has sent her here to torture me with what I can't have. I bit the fruit and now I want more. Fuck my rules! My body needs to have her again.

"_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do ha-"_

**BPOV**

"OH MY…FUCK, Cullen you scared the shit out of me!" Edward was for some reason standing in my doorway leaning against the frame looking all kinds of fuckable in his track pants and grey wife-beater.

"_What?!"_ he put his hand to his ear and smirked. I rolled my eyes and ran over to my nightstand to turn down my Bose Ihome.

"I said you scared the shit out me you stalker! What the hell are you doing here"

I stood on the other side of my room so that we were separated by my bed. He took my question as an invitation to enter and began surveying the layout of my things.

"Hel-lo?"

Instead of answering he shrugged and lifted a pink picture frame holding a picture of me, my mom, and my ex-boyfriend from this past 4th of July, right before the shit hit the fan.

"Who's the guy?"

His tone was slightly bitter like he was…Jealous? No, no way. That's stupid. He was just curious I'm sure. Don't get your hopes up Swan.

"You didn't answer my question…a friend from back home"

"O" his mouth hung in the _o_ as he turned to face me.

"I don't really know. I was out running and then I noticed the Chief's car was gone but your light was on so I guess I was curious."

As he spoke he closed the distance between us so that we now stood inches apart. I looked up and he looked down through smoldering green eyes. I noticed his jaw tense which drew my attention to his lips before I looked back into his beautiful emeralds.

"Curious about what?"

It unintentionally came out in low whisper. You could have cut the sexual tension with a knife; it was so thick and sticky. I had to shift my stance a bit in order to create some friction because my growing arousal was quickly becoming too painful to bear.

"About you." His voice was so husky and masculine as his smoldering eyes continued to bore into me.

"What about me?"

Fuck! I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to throw me on the bed and have his way with me before I died of overexcitement. Did I say that out loud?

As if he read my thoughts his head lowered and his lips brushed mine soft and sweetly. And like every time before, his touch caused this wonderful electric current to pass through my body. It started at my lips and traveled around my erect nipples before descending to in between my legs where I wanted him the most. I moaned into his mouth throwing my tongue into the kiss and right as I was about to nibble on his delicious bottom lip, he pulled away.

I cleared my throat and my head by default.

"I thought _Edward Cullen doesn't repeat_" I sat on my bed and reminded myself that I needed to keep my wits about me with this guy before I end up in the same situation that led to my departure from Phoenix.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked in a pissy tone.

"Around. What? Are you telling me it's not true?"

"Maybe I'm willing to make an exception"

I rolled my eyes, was he for real? What a cocky, smug little son of a…

"WOW" I chuckled "Full of yourself much? Don't do me any favors, Edward, it was great but uh, I don't need you to tarnish your rep on my behalf" I stood back up to face him.

"Shut the fuck up Swan you know that's not what I meant"

"Do I? So what did you mean _Cullen_" Again he was right on top of me staring down at me though intense eyes as I looked up to meet his gaze.

"What I meant was" He pulled the hem of his tank up and over his head. My heart beat sped up so much I'm surprised I didn't go into cardiac arrest "I'm gonna take a shower"

I rolled my eyes, something I've been doing a lot around him. I couldn't help it. He was just so damn…Edward.

"Get out of my house" I yelled half heartedly. He laughed, and threw his sweaty shirt at me before exiting my room. The next sound I heard was the shower water sprinkling into the tub.

What the hell is happening in my life? As I sat on my bed trying desperately hard to focus on reading _"The Things They Carried"_ about the Vietnam war, Edward fuckhot Cullen was down the hall in the very same shower I use everyday wet and soapy. I'm still not sure what he's doing here. And what was with that kiss? He looked at me like he was gonna eat me and then he just skipps off to take a shower all because he was "_curious_". Curious about what? Me? What about me? He couldn't possibly be talking about the sparks I felt. Could it be possible that he felt them too?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the water being shut off. Be cool Swan. I felt him reenter my room but I refused to look up. I needed to keep my composure so that I don't jump his clean ass and fuck him with everything I've got.

"I thought I told you to get out of my house?" I asked in a level voice without looking up from the book.

"Come here"

His voice was so low that I almost didn't hear him. Slowly I looked up and was paralyzed by the sight of a dripping wet Edward in a towel. He had the deepest v I had ever laid eyes on leading down to the Holy Grail underneath _my_ white towel.

Hypnotized by his sexy voice and chiseled body, I obeyed his command and positioned myself right in front of him.

"Remove the towel"

Gulping down a moan I again obeyed. Using my left hand I removed the material covering his beautifully large erect cock. Looking down I reached my hand out to stroke him but he grabbed my wrist before I was able to make contact.

"On your knees Bella"

Fuck.

I could feel my pulse in my center, it was throbbing so hard. Now _I_ needed a fucking shower. My arousal was so thick he probably smelt me from where he stood. Slowly I lowered myself down onto my knees and looked up. I expected him to smirk or spew some smart ass remark about having me on my knees for him, but instead he simply said

"Suck it" and they were the hottest two words I had ever heard spoken.

Opening my mouth I took in as much of him as I could. He tasted sweet with a hint of salt as I licked his pre-cum off of the tip. "Mmmm" I hummed as I bobbed my head forward and back along his shaft.

"Fuck baby your mouth feels so fucking good"

His hand fisted in my hair to push me further onto his dick. Edward began to meet my sucks with his own thrust and I moaned at the sensation of his hardness hitting the back of my throat.

"You like choking on my cock don't you? Yesss" he hissed "you love getting fucked in your little mouth"

After a few more thrusts he pulled out. His dick was so swollen with need. I'm surprised he didn't just shoot down my throat.

"Get up"

Edward lifted me by my elbows and spun me around. His cold hands traveled down my sides until they reached the hem of my shirt. He made quick work of removing the fabric and tossing it across the room. His fingers stroked and pulled at my nipples while I threw my head back against his chest in pleasure.

I hadn't realized we were walking towards my bed until my knees bumped the edge.

"Bend over" he whispered in my ear while biting it. I breathed a lusty sigh as I bent over pushing my ass into his dick. I felt my panties slide down my legs to my ankles. Edward slipped his long index finger into my slit to feel my readiness.

"Fuck you're so wet…the socks stay on" I could hear the smirk in his voice. Before I could respond Edward slowly pushed his head into my pussy and I cried out in bliss.

"Fuck Edward…Finally" I moaned the last part to myself. At least I hope I didn't say it too loud.

"Shit Bella, you feel so fucking good"

Edward began to move inside of me, stretching out my tight slit with every thrust.

"Fuck I'm not gonna be able to…shit you're so warm…and tight"

"Oh Edward, fuck ya, right there!" I screamed as he hit my sweet spot nice and deep.

Edward squeezed my hip so tight I was probably gonna have a nice bruise in the morning. So worth it! His other hand swung around to my front where he began teasing my clit causing me to buck against his thrusts for maximum friction.

"That's right Bella, cum for me baby"

At the words my walls clenched down onto his cock as my orgasm took over my body. I shook and cursed like I had turrets until my body began to relax around him.

"Fuck Bel-baby I'm cumming shitfuck ahhhh"

I continued to move against him milking his cock of every last drop before I collapsed forward onto my bed.

"I'm on the pill." I panted "You're clean right?" Of course after the fact I realize we didn't use protection.

"Bella my dad's a doctor, of course I'm clean" he was breathing just as hard as I was. I yelped when his palm made contact with my ass cheek before he pulled out of me.

"Fucking…fuck" he breathed out as he collapsed on the bed beside me.

"No kidding" I laughed. I pulled my socks off and ran naked over to my closet to pull out an old vintage oversized Steve Miller Band shirt I bought back in Phoenix. Quickly I darted out of my room and back with a pair of Charlie's clean boxers in my hand.

"Here" I smiled throwing them at his face like he did to me with his wife beater earlier.

"So" I said sitting with my knees tucked under my chin at the head of my bed while Edward lay unmoving at the foot staring up at the cracks in my water logged ceiling.

"Oh my gosh, so, like don't make this awkward ok…" He mocked me in a valley girl accent.

"Shut up, that is not how I talk you ass!"

He chuckled while sitting up and pulling the boxers on. I sighed as his sexy butt and gorgeous penis disappeared under the thin material. The bed shook when Edward crawled up to sit next to me on my bed.

**(**_**Hysteric**_** (Acoustic) by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs)**

"Seriously…what are we doing?" I tried to sound nonchalant like I was gonna be ok with whatever came out of his mouth in response. And I was ok. I don't really want anything from him other than his magic stick. I mean hell I hardly know the guy. I just find it so fascinating that we have such amazing sexual chemistry despite the fact that we just met. Fuck, it took me 3 months before I could let go enough to cum with Jake while Edward already had me purring like a kitten every time he touched me.

He shrugged like a lost little boy and grabbed my hand. He drew circles in my palm and his brow furrowed leading me to believe that he was deep in thought over what he wanted to say.

"I enjoy your company. Can we just leave it at that for now?"

He enjoyed my company. My heart felt like it was about to burst at his words. Shit, not good, stay cool Bella. It's just sex.

"Sure" I responded as cool and collected as I could. "I mean I think that's for the best. And don't worry, we can keep this" I gestured to us both "between us"

"Great" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes "Well if you're done we should go to bed. _You_ have school in the morning"

"Ha-ha, just try to stay on your side Cullen"

"Bite me Swan"

"Cross over to my side and next time I will"

"oooohhhh, you play dirty little girl…Good night Bella." His voice softened.

"Good Night Edward."

I don't know what possessed me to do so but before I could stop myself I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He "_mmmed"_ against me and smiled. I rolled back over to face the window and turned off the lamp.

"Hey Edward" I asked in the darkness.

"hum?"

"Just so we're clear, we are doing this again, right?"

"Fuck ya we are! Now go to sleep" Edward let out a loud sigh. I felt his weight sink into the bed as he turned towards my back. Throwing an arm over my hip Edward pulled me into his chest and place one small chaste kiss on my neck.

"Hey Edward"

"Sleep Swan!" I giggled at his annoyance before shutting my eyes and slipping off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
